Quiz Ala Anime
by Hitsugaya ShiroRen
Summary: DISCONTINUED ... Gomen bagi yg nunggu ni Fic... karna Ni fic Bakal Di DISCONTINUED! :'(
1. Chapter 1

**Quiz ala Anime.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**By:1234Rudi-FansHitsugaya**

Rudi:"Hai..."

Toushiro:"Lagi-lagi Fic baru."

Rudi:"Terserah gue dong?BLEEE..."

Toushiro:"kauu...BANKAI!DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU."

Rudi:"Eh...huwaaaa..."

Toushiro:"RnR...bagi Silent Readers bakal gue bekuin."

Disclaimer:Bleach © Tite Kubo.

Sket Dance © Kenta Shiinohara

Hunter X hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Beelzebub © Tamura sensei.

Warning:Gajee,Typo(S),dan apa lagi ya?(pikir).OOC ya?atau OC?bingung !.

Chapter 1.

Hai-hai semua...

Saya bingung mau masukin chara apa?.

Saya mau readers yang milihin 3 chara lewat polling.

Polling nya sama seperti di Super Anime Competition Show dari 4869Fans-nikazemaru.

Ini formulir nya*Ditabok*.

Perwakilan.(Tulis aja kayak gini).

BLEACH:...(3 orang).

Sket Dance:...(3 orang).

Hunter X Hunter:...(3 orang.)

Beelzebub:...(3 orang.)

Request pertanyaan Kocak:...(Pertanyaan nya harus kocak.1 orang 1.).

Jawaban Request anda.:...

Perhatian Kalau ada yang gak diisi juga gak apa.

Contoh.

BLEACH:Hitsugaya Toushiro,Hisagi Shuuhei,dan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sket Dance:Kazuyoshi Usui/Switch,Tsubaki Sasuke,dan Hime Onizuka/Onihime.

Hunter X Hunter:Killua Zaoldyck,Leorio,dan Shalnark.

Beelzebub:Himekawa Tatsuya,Aoi Kunieda,dan Hidetora Tojo.

Request Pertanyaan:Apa perbedaan saya dengan aku.

Jawaban Request:kalau saya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki...kalau aku monyet.

Ingat yang diatas hanyalah contohhh...

Sekian terima kasih.

Tanda Tangan

Rudi Pratama.

Dibuat 15-01-2013 hari selasa jam 15 menit 10 detik 29*Dihajar*.

-To Be Countinued.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiz Ala Anime**

**Chapter 2**

**By:1234Rudi-FansHitsugaya(Nama yg gak kreatip.)**

**Warning:OOC,OC,GAJEE,TYPO(S),dll.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach siapa lagi kalau bukan Tite kubo.**

**Sket dance punya Kenta Shiinohara.**

**Beelzebub sudah taukan?iya pintar..*Ditabok readers***

Readers:"Emang lo pikir kami ini anjing elo apa?"

Rudi:"Ya engak lahh"

**Hunter X Hunter always Yashihiro Togashi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read Donk...**

"Kita mulai oke...mari kita lihat pollingnya dulu yach..."kata Rudi.

"Oke yg terpilih di BLEACH adalah ...hmzz...pollingnya ketat...karena kebanyakan seri jadi author gila ini yg milih...Hitsugaya Toushiro,Hisagi Shuuhei,dan ...hmzzz...APAA!BABOON JUGA IKUT?"Kon langsung dihajar Renji.

"Kalau Hunter X Hunter...Killua Zaoldyck,Kurapika Kurta,dan Gon Freecs.."Kata Renji.

"Beelzebub...HAHH...Berubo?...oke Berubo,Himekawa Tatsuya,dan Lord En sama."kata Isabella.

"Yeaaa...Himekawa sama... "Sorak Rudi gak jelas.

"Ca buu...Ca bu...bu..."sorak Berubo ikutan gak jelas.

"Oi...adik...ngapain kamu?."Tanya Lord En ke Berubo.

"Caaa..."Berubo langsung ngelempar pecahan kaca..dan...

..."Hikss...Huwaaaaaa..."Seketika api langsung datang.

"Huwa api...NATSU makan tu api."suruh Rudi ke Natsu.

"Hohohoho...kayaknya lezat...i keso HAPPY."Seketika Api lenyap dilahap Natsu.

"Sket dance...banyak yg gak polling...jadi yg ikut...Kazuyoshi Usui alias Switch,Fujisaki Yusuke alias Bosshun,dan Tsubaki Sasuke."Kata Agata.

"Oke Kita mulai..."kata Rudi.

"sekarang cek dulu bunyinya...coba tekan Tim Sket Dan."kata Kon.

"PEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTT"

"Bagus...Bleach."

"HYOURINMARUUUUU..."

"Kox Hyourinmaru jadi bunyi bell sih?kapan lo rekam?"Toushiro Marah besar nihh...

"Kalau Beelzebub?"

"Hahahahahahahaha..."

"Lha...iitu kan suara ketawa Daimaoh sama.."kata Hilda Cengo...

"Kalau HXH?"

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEET..."

"kox Cuma bel Sket dance dan Hunter X Hunter yg bunyinya biasa."tanya Hisagi.

"Entah tu Author.."kata kon.

"Mulai Yahh...apa judul lagu Sket Dance opening 4 dan sebutkan juga penyanyi nya."kata Author.

"Sket dance?"tanya Hisagi.

PEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...

"oi...Fujisaki jangan sembarang tekan dong.."Tsubaki marah ni...

"Aku tau baka.."kata Bosshun.

"Jawaban nya adalah...Clover – The Sketchbook."jawab Bosshun.

TETTTTTT...

"Salah..."kata Kon.

"Hmzzz...apa ya...aha...Graffiti – GACKT."Jawab Tsubaki...

TETTTTT...

"Salah..."kata kon lagi.

Hahahahahahaaa...

"Cabuu...cabu...bubububu..."jawab Berubo.

"Dia Ngomong apa?"tanya Rudi.

"anda ngomong apa Bo cama...?"Tanya Hilda.

"Cabubuuuuuuu..."Jawab berubo lagi...

TETTTTT...

"Salah..."

"Hahahahaha..."Lord En ketawa ni yeee...

"Hiksss...HUWAAA..."

Listrik ni yee..."Habislah kamu Oga Tatsumi...sekarang kau lebih dari 15 meter dari dia hahahahaha..."kata Rudi lalu ketawa..

PEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT...

"Apa Usui Chii?"tanya Kon.

"Jawabannya...Messega – The Sketchbook."jawab Switch.

Ting Tong...

"Benarr..."kata kon lagi..

Rudi Sekarang mengubah layar di dinding menjadi...

Beelzebub=0

Bleach=0

Sket dance=1

Hunter X Hunter = 0.

"Perrtanyaan kedua,kenapa Romeo harus kawin sama juliet?"Tanya Kon.

HYOURINMARUUU...

"APA?"Tanya Kon.

"Takdir...coba kalau Romeo katamu sama Cleopatra pasti Juliet ditinggalin."Kata Hisagi.

Ting tong.

"Benar...darimana tau."tanya kon.

"gue dikasih tau oleh Hikary Cresenti Ravenia."jawab Hisagi.

"Oke..."Rudi aka Author sedang mengubah angka taukan scorenya.

"Pertanyaan sepeda yg gak bisa dicat?"tanya Kon.

TEEEEETTTTTTTTT...

"Hmzzz...Sepeda kuno.."Jawab Killua.

TTEEETTTT...

"Salah..."kata Kon lagi.

"Kalau Sepeda Hilang?"jawab Gon.

"Gon...pikir pake otak do...ng."killua langsung terdiam karena jawaban kon...

Ting Tong...

"Benar..."jawab kon.

"Pertanyaan ke empat,apakah nama jepang Author ini?"Tanya Kon.

"HAAHHHH..."Semua team langung cengo...

"Author...Pleaseee...kasih tau gue yaa...hiks..."Hitsugaya pasang mata berkaca-kaca...

"Hmzz...baik dech Shiro chan gue sms yaa..."kata Author..

MATSUMOTOOOO...

Semua Cengo mendengar nada sms Hitsugaya.

"ehhh...Ren..."gumam Hitsugaya pelan lalu...

HYOURINMARUUUU...

"Jawabannya REN yang berarti Teratai...Author ini mau menambahkan shiro jadi Shiro Ren..yang berarti Teratai Putih."jawab Toushiro...

Ting tong...

"Benar..."kata Kon.

"Pertanyaan Terakhir...Apa Perbedaan Saya dengan Aku?"tanya Kon.

Hahahahahahahaaa...

"Gampang sekali...jawabannya adalah kalau saya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki..."Jawab Himekawa.

"Kalau Aku?"Tanya Kon.

"Monyet"Jawab Himekawa...

Ting tong..

"Hoero Zabimaru..."renji merasa terejek karena ada nama temannya di ledekin.

"Hoo...Hiat.."Himekawa langsung mengacung apa itu namanya Author tidak tau yang listrik kayak pedang itu...

"Aw...sakittt..."Zabimaru meraung kesakitan karena tersentrum...

"Hahahaha...Scorenya berapa?"Tanya Himekawa..

"Skor nya...Beelzebub 1,Bleach 2,Sket dance 1,dan Hunter X Hunter 1."jawab Author.

"Ingat...ketiga Team yang kalah mendapat hukuman..."kata kon sambil tersenyum seram..

"Apa hukumannya."tanya Tsubaki..

"Kalian Telanjang bulat dijalanan sana dan menari sambil berteriak WOIII ADIK-ADIK BAPAK-BAPAK YANG MAU IKUT GILA SILAHKAN..."kata Kon lagi...

"APAAAAA..."Semua langsung Berkeringat dingin kecuali...

...Gon sudah melepas setengah pakaiannya..

"oi Gon...apa kau gila?"tanya Killua.

"Cepat lakukan atau kubekukan kalian dengan Shiorinmaru?"Kata Author dengan Shiorinmaru ditangan.

"BAIK..."jawab semua team kecuali Team Bleach yang menang.

Neraka dimulai bagi 3 team tersebut hahahahahaha...

Mari kita lihat mereka.

"WOIII ADIK-ADIK BAPAK-BAPAK YANG MAU IKUT GILA SILAHKAN"teriak ketiga team tersebut kompak..

"Mereka gila apa.."ujar para rakyat yang lewat.

-To Be Countinued-

Bagi yang sudah Review...Review lagi ya...pemain nya boleh bermain beberapa kali...jadi kalau mau polling terus Hitsugaya*Ditabok.*.

Sekian...


End file.
